rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Starship Alcatraz
Starship Alcatraz is a Game that the User has downloaded into Mainframe. It is an old 32-bit action/adventure game of "Cat & Mouse" taking place on an intergalactic prison vessel. This starship holds some of the galaxy's worst and most notorious criminals, from humans to aliens of various indeterminable origins. Some extraterrestrials are arachnids, others are cubic droids or gelatinous blobs. The User character is a human prisoner in bar-coded grey prison outfit, with brown hair worn in a pony-tail and a rather ghastly-face. It is one of the few titles where the User plays a definitive antagonist. His two objectives are to ensure the prison complex's destruction and successfully escape. If one or both of these goals are incomplete the Game is over. The User character cannot wield guns, forcing him to dodge attacks and rely on pure strategy, clearing a route to freedom instead. The opening-scenario to this Game revolves around an inexplicable security breach, which allows the User character to escape his cell and make his way to the Control Room. Once there, he acquires a small yellow access-key, initiating the prison's self-destruct sequence. The timer is set to a default 5-minute countdown. What the User can do now is optional. As long as he has the keycard, it gives one unrestricted access to every system and door throughout the entire station. Without this access-key, escape via a shuttle is impossible. He can make use of high-speed elevators to access upper blocks. For greater success, he may take detours to cut the power, thereby severing communication links and cameras. The players reboot as the facility's own security guards, complete with uniforms. It is critical to deactivate the self-destruct, but this command cannot be aborted without obtaining the stolen keycard. To survive, they must apprehend the User before this 300-second time limit runs out. These guards need to establish good teamwork in order to outsmart the User character, and quickly restore order. However, all Game Sprites are prison inmates, not fellow security guards which consequently means they're on the User's side. The Mainframers have to neutralize them through any means before going after the escapee. Thankfully, the Game provides them with PCU blasters that, when fired, encase and recapture the rioting prisoners within bubbles. This renders them harmless. Humorously due to gameplay, the bubble's surface tension will absolutely never break unless a simple needle is applied, thus popping it. Bob and Dot were arguing fiercely before the Game docked, but soon decide that their quarrel can wait until after they beat the User. He cuts the main power which releases other prison inmates. They soon realize he will make his way to a shuttle if they don't act soon. Using their comm-links to talk to one another, and with Dot's help on old programming languages, Bob eventually restores main power. He thereby regains control of all cell doors and CCTV monitoring to help Dot cut off the criminal's escape route. Bob uses subsystems to hinder the User. The prisoner arrives at the shuttle's airlock, but Dot is already there waiting for him. She snatches back the access-key, trapping the User character in the detached inactive shuttle. With only 40 seconds remaining, Dot jumps down the multistory complex where Glitch catches her. Dot then inserts the keycard, deactivating the self-destruct with only two seconds to spare. The Game ends. Both sprites agree that together they make an incredible team. (The TIFF) The User's form in this Game was saved as undeleted RAM. After the Viral Wars, Mainframe began to crash. All undeleted RAM was released into the system, including the User from the Starship Alcatraz Game. (System Crash) Reboot: The Guardian Code The User launched this game remotely from an optical disc, and Vector, Googz and Bob were engulfed by its Game Cube during their fight with Megabyte. Unlike Bob, the next-generation Guardians were unable to reboot (possibly due to being Users themselves) and the game's obsolete code caused their weapons to malfunction. It was only with Bob's help and a cheat code that Googz recalled, which involved collecting nine spider eyes, that all three of the Guardians were able to beat the game and escape safely. (Mainframe Mayhem) Trivia * In Mainframe Mayhem: ** Bob's PCU blasters vaporize the inmates instead of encapsulating them. ** Only the User character and Spider Inmates appear; none of the other alien inmates are present. Category:Games